The Art From The Heart
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Due to a promise Rin made to her mom, she is now being trained to paint by Len. Although, Len is very strict to her and ends up throwing away the only thing her mom had left her. But Rin does something very unexpected.


**Hey guys! Before I would update my next chapters for my stories, here is another one-shot!  
Note: By the way, I might change the normal POV with Rin or Len's because I'm tired of putting he or she instead of I  
~~~~-means change in POV**

Disclaimer: If I owned vocaloid Rin and Len would be the most famous vocaloids ever and Rin would be everyone's fave girl not Miku. But _**noooo**_** since I don't own vocaloid :(**

~~~~~~~

The Art From The Heart

  
"Worthless! Look at this piece of garbage! You're terrible!" Len screamed.  
"I'm sorry! I'm no good with these!" Rin apologised with a scream.  
"No good? You're terrible! You would never become an artist!"Len continued on screaming and scolding the poor girl.

Len is a young 18-year old boy. He is quite an artist and probably the best in their region. He was very famous not only from his arts but also by his modelling. He had an amazing figure despite not having much muscle. He had been painting and drawing ever since he was 4, that's why he was so amazing.

Rin is Len's student. They had been friends ever since they were kids and Rin admired Len so much. She wanted to learn from him but she never knew he could actually be so strict.

"Wrong!" Len slapped Rin's wrist.  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? You should hold the brush like this!" He said and grabbed the paintbrush away from Rin and began showing her the "right" way to hold it.  
"But Len…." She whined a bit  
"But what? It's art! You have to do it right!" He scolded again.  
Rin was much too frightened to complain.

It was already 6 in the evening when she arrived home.

"I'm home dad" She said. No answer. She only sighed. Her father must be working late again. "I'm home mom" she said as she kissed a picture frame with a picture of her and her mom. "I miss you" she hugged the frame and began crying silently.

The thing is, her mom is dead.

_Flashback: 10 years ago…_

Rin was outside of her house along with her mom.  
"Look mama! I painted you!" she smiled and showed her mother a painting.  
"It looks beautiful, darling" her mother smiled.  
Rin let out a small chuckle. "But Rin, did you know you could improve this?" her mother asked.  
Rin looked at her mother confusingly and her mother patted her lap telling Rin to sit down.  
Her mother grabbed the paintbrush and dipped it on some paint.  
Her beautiful hands moved nicely as she painted a small yellow circle.  
She then removed the yellow colour and used pink.  
After half an hour passed, she was finished.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed and held onto her mother's painting. "It's beautiful!" she smiled brightly and turned to her. Her mother patted her head. "Mommy, is this paintbrush a wand? It makes pretty things! Mine must be broken" Rin compared the paintbrushes of her and her mother's. Her mother let out a chuckle and said "Actually dear, art does not depend on what brush you are using. It depends on the feelings and expressions you have. With feelings and expressions, you get inspiration, with inspiration, you get creativity, with creativity, you get art. That's what I call art from the heart" Rin looked at her mother very confused and dumbfounded. Her mother broke out a laugh and said "Tell you what, until you find out what I mean, you can have that brush. And maybe someday, just someday, you'll be an artist" the woman said.

"An artist…" Rin smiled and stared at the brush.  
"Hey mommy" she smiled  
"Yes, my darling?" her mother asked  
"Will you stay with Rin forever?" she brightened her smile a bit more.  
"Mommy will stay with Rin until the end" the mother said and gave her daughter a tight hug.  
The two laughed.  
"Hey Rin, I'll go get us some snacks" her mother said.  
"Okay!" Rin nodded  
As her mother made her way inside the house, a strong wind came by.  
Unfortunately, the painting her mother made flew away.  
"Oh no!" Rin screamed worriedly and chased after the painting.  
What she didn't notice, she was already on the road!

She heard a loud beep and faced it and saw a giant truck heading her way.  
She was much too shocked to move and she closed her eyes and waited…  
But before she could die, she heard a shriek and felt a strong push.  
_"No! Rin!" the shriek said._

_Rin kept on waiting for the impact but it never came.  
She slowly opened one eye and then the other.  
She looked at the road and saw her mother all covered in blood.  
"Mommy! No!" she screamed and ran for her mother._

She kept on crying and held on her mother's hand.  
Her mom's body was shaking and her eyes slowly opened.  
"Rin, darling" she said  
"Mommy, please don't die! Please! I love you!" Rin choked a bit.  
"Honey, I'm sorry but I have to go, but please promise me one thing, become an artist for me and make art" she smiled weakly at her.  
"Mommy…" but before Rin could say anything else, her mother's eyes were already closed.

"I will mommy! I will become the greatest artist ever! " she clenched her fists and stood up still filled with tears. "But-" she loked at the ground.. "But mommy, you promised me you would stay with me until the end, does this mean, it's the end?"

~~~~~~

She wiped away a few tears and put the picture frame down.

Ever since her mother's death, Rin's father worked much longer than usual. Her mother was mostly the head of the family and she had an amazing job that could pay off all their needs. Without her, their family has lost guidance and are now lost.

"Aah, Rin?" a voice said. "Father? Is that you?" she asked but it was obviously him. "Ah yes, I lost my keys on my way home. Hehe" her father laughed without humour. Rin sighed and opened the door "Geez dad, you're so clumsy! Who knows, someone might find it and steal from us or even worse!" Rin scolded her father. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm sure no one would do that" His ever-so-clumsy father smile and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"So Rin, how were your lessons with Len?" he asked. She felt a nerve pop. "It wasn't bad" She lied. It was hell! He would slap her wrist or pinch her hard when she makes even the tiniest mistake! She really wanted to quit!

Although, this was for her mother. She would never ever forget her promise to her. And plus, Len was the only one available.

~~~~  
_The next day~~~~_

I was running as fast as I could…  
I'm late and Len would kill me!

I finally reached the studio and opened the door " .I' " I panted. Len was sitting on the chair arms crossed and tapping his left foot. "37 4/5 minutes" he said glaring at me. "I'm sorry, I—" "No excuses!" he cut me off.

"Now show me your homework" he ordered me and put his right hand out. "Homework? Oh! I'm sorry…. I uh…. Forgot to do it?" I told him nervously. He replied with a glare and turned his back to me saying "useless".

I looked down at my shoes and wondered, I wonder what mom thinks about me? I hope she doesn't think I'm useless as well.

"Well, I'm not letting you go" Len said. "Do your homework and make it perfect" he commanded. I was still in my thoughts and finally snapped when I could feel his glares getting colder. "Yes Len!" I said and began to take out my things.

The homework was to draw a beautiful scenery….

Beautiful, beautiful….. What's beautiful? Maybe a beach? Too boring. A garden? Too complicated for me. A rainbow in the sky? What was the pattern again?

I kept on thinking….. Aha! How about the outside of my house? Well why not? It's beautiful! I started painting happily.

I was almost done with the other features but realised the designs were lacking. Aha! How about the table mom and I used to hav-

The thought of mom shocked me. I was depressed, shocked, traumatized, and others. Without me knowing it, I almost fainted and hit on the paint.

I was able to keep balance of myself but the paint was already on the floor. All of it. "You idiot!" I heard Len scream. Uh oh!

He ran to the pool of spilled paint. "No…. so much money…. The rarity!" he said as he poked the puddle and looked at me. His shocked and teary face looked pitiful and I felt guilt. Although, the face only lasted a moment and turned into a very angry face.

"You!" he said as he stomped closer to me. "I'm sorry… I" I was shocked and scared but I was still feeling guilty. "Do you know how much all that paint costs? Do you?!" He raised his voice as I kept backing away.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry… I'm sorry" I kept on repeating as I kept backing away until I reached the wall. "You….." Len got extremely and he did something…..heartbreaking.

He grabbed the brush mom gave me when I was still younger and went to the rooftop. "Len! What are you going…." I screamed as I chased after him but I was discontinued when I saw him about to drop the brush. "You wouldn't…." I was in tears. "Rin, I'm sorry but we have punishments for a reason…" he said and he kept on flailing my brush and finally, he let it go.

Noooo! Mom's brush!

~~~~  
I let go of the brush and saw Rin in tears….

What have I done? I lost control!

I was much too angry at Rin that I lost control! No! I went too far! Rin's my best friend and I made her cry! And I even threw away her most precious thing… her mother's brush.

"Rin, I-" but before I could finish my apology, she did something I would have never expected her to do, she jumped off!

"Riiiiiiin!" I screamed as she fell off. I mean, this is a 4-storey building! I ran down all the way to the 1st floor and went outside. I saw Rin's bloody body and saw that she was gripping on the brush.

Rin… I quickly called the hospital and the ambulance came after a few moments. "Please, Rin…. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't die on me! I l-lo…" I was discontinued by my tears as I kept holding on her bloody body.

The doctors and nurses came to her quickly. I waited outside and began crying my eyes out.

Rin, my best friend, Rin, the girl who lost her own mother, Rin, the girl of my life, was going to die because of me.

The doctor told me that I had to leave… they said she might be in the hospital for a few weeks. I directly went to her house and told her father the news. "I'm sorry…." I apologised. "It's alright, boy. It was only an—" Rin's father was discontinued when I came up to him and gave him a hug. "Please don't tell me it was only just an accident! I threw her favourite thing! I almost broke the last thing her mom gave her! I'm a terrible man! I was so mean to her! I really…." I choked a tear and continued crying as Rin's father kept on comforting me.

_2 weeks later~~~_

  
Ever since the incident….. Len hadn't returned to his normal self yet. There were many costumers buying or him to paint but he refused them all. He kept on visiting the hospital even though the doctors told him he would have to leave since Rin wasn't ready yet. He would always visit her house crying with her father.

But today was different, the doctors said that Rin can finally leave the hospital. He immediately visited Rin and saw her sitting on the bed with her doctor.

"Rin!" Len cheered. Rin faced Len but he noticed something about Rin that was different…. Her eyes. "Len? Is that you? I could hear your voice" She told him. "My voice? What do you mean Rin?" he asked her.

The doctor stood up and got closer to Len. "Son, Rin is back to her usual self except…." The doctor looked away and said in a low voice "She's blind".

The thought shocked Len. "Without her eyesight how can she become an artist?!" He thought. "No Rin! I'm so sorry!" he said and ran over to Rin hugging her tightly. "Len?" she asked. "Because of me you can no longer… be an artist!" he forced out his words. Rin didn't reply. "I'm sorry Rin! I'm so sorry for being so mean and strict to you! I was only strict because I wanted to make you perfect and fulfil your mom's wish but I only….." Len kept on crying and hugging Rin.

Rin let out a smile. "Len, it's-". "No Rin! You promised your mom you would become an artist for her but because of me you can no longer be one!" Len kept on crying. Rin felt a tear on her cheek. Although, she quickly wiped it off and looked for Len with her hands. She found his face and began moving her hand around it.

"Rin?" Len asked. "Len, take me to the studio" she ordered. Len just stared at her confusingly. "Please" Rin pleaded and Len nodded and took Rin to the studio.

He placed her on a chair and then she said "Len, please get me a board and some painting materials" she asked. Len hesitated at first but he did as she told him to. She put the board on Rin's laps and put the materials near her. "Good, now hand me my brush" Rin said holding out her hand. Len stared at her hand for a few moments and then searched for a brush.

"Len, can it be my mom's brush?" Rin requested. Len nodded and took out a brush, which for now, covered with tape. He gave it to Rin and asked "Rin, what are you planning to do?" "Len, take a seat in front of me please" she pleaded. Len followed her command and took a seat in front of her.

Rin touched Len's face and asked "Len, tell me, which is the colour yellow?"

An hour passed and Rin squealed a bit

"Rin?" Len asked. "Len, look at my painting of you" she said and showed him her painting. Len looked at the painting. It was actually pretty good for a blind person. It was a bit more abstract, though. "I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm blind now and I was never a good artist" Rin turned her head away. Len only let out a smile, his heart was filled with joy especially when he noticed a special detail in the painting.

Right around the corner of the painting… was a heart.


End file.
